¡Hola! Mi mamá secuestro a tus hijos
by I am Apple
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto rebobino todo aquello en menos de un segundo, su mente se encontraba dispersa entre los contantes gritos que se lanzaban unos y otros, sobre todo de cierto castaño que no dejada descansar aquel ceño fruncido. -Yo...- titubeo la chica -¿Secuestre a sus hijos?- dijo con un cantones un poco inseguro, el castaño frente a ella frunció su ceño aún más.


**Capitulo 1: ¡Hola! Mi mama secuestro a tus hijos.**

Sakura Kinomoto rebobino todo aquello en menos de un segundo, su mente se encontraba dispersa entre los contantes gritos que se lanzaban unos y otros, sobre todo de cierto castaño que no dejada descansar aquel ceño fruncido, suspiro tomo aire y miro a lo lejos un par de infantes que jugaban felices, su vista se posó en los de un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro interactuando de manera alegre con una niña de no más de tres años de edad y de otro niño precisamente de su edad, una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmó en sus labios mientras el pequeño Touya se percataba de su escrutinio y le regresaba una resplandeciente sonrisa a través de la pared de cristal que los separaba.

Un gruñido hizo desviar su vista al ser impotente que se encontraba viéndola con superioridad, volvió a suspirar ¿no se cansaba nunca de aquel ceño fruncido?

-Me alegra que este de tan buen humor para ir a la cárcel señorita- dijo aquel sujeto en un perfecto japonés cosa que sorprendió a la chica, "si las miradas matarán..." se atrevió a pensar la esmeralda mientras desechaba aquel pensamiento tan rápido, se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba recordar cómo hacer una frase coherente.

-Yo...- titubeo la chica -¿Secuestre a sus hijos?- dijo con un cantones un poco inseguro, el castaño frente a ella frunció su ceño aún más.

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO- Se escandalizó el jefe de la policía, la chica tuvo que reprimir un par de risas antes de seguir, vio como el castaño identificado como Xiao Lang Li se movió el cabello de manera estresada.

-Ella...- señalo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a una chica no mayor de 24 años que se hizo la ofendida- estaba -siguió haciendo un par de ademanes de estirando algo invisible acto seguido puso toda su concentración en el suelo intentando encontrar otra palabra el rostro se le ilumino a la joven nipona cuando -¡Golpear!- la tipa se escolarizo nuevamente iniciando otra batalla.

-¡YAN YAN!- grito nuevamente el colerizado castaño viendo nuevamente a la nipona en su asiento sin ápice de culpa cosa que solo ponía de peor humor al chino. -¿Puede explicar eso?- dijo nuevamente en un elegante japonés, la chica sin dejar de estar sorprendida asintió.

-Ella- nuevamente señalo a Yan Yan que solo soltó un resoplido -golpear- nuevamente hizo ademán de estirar el aire mientras el joven Li veía aquellos movimientos analizando la situación, ya llevaban más de dos horas siguiendo en la comisaria del viej distrito de Yuen Long entre los gritos histéricos de Yan Yan, Mei Ling, Ieran Li e incluso del mismo Xiao Lang la chica que había descubierto como "Sakura Kinomoto" ahora Ying Fa se encontraba serena espectadora de la situación, no había dicho mucho suponía que era la dificultad del idioma cosa que lo dejaba analizando, era respetuosa o al menos esa era la impresión que había tenido tras ser paciente y hablar con su escaso cantones antes de que alguien más la interrumpiera que normalmente solía ser Yan Yan junto con Mei Ling desatando una guerra personal entre ambas mujeres.

\- Mei Mei- dejo de pensar cuando la castaña señalo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba divertida jugando con su hermano mayor y con el otro pequeño.

Sakura observo al chino que mostraba preocupación al ver a la pequeña jugar con entusiasmo un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir el denso silencio sin que el chino dejara aquella mirada de preocupación. Mei Ling fulminaba Yan Yan y esta misma miraba a Sakura con una clara muestra de amenaza en cada mirada, una vibración la hizo salir del trance saco su celular y como si de un descubrimiento se tratará, la castaña exclamo un raro "Eureka" que espanto a el chino que nuevamente le ponía especial atención a Sakura.

Sin decir nada y sin importarle que ahora todas las miradas se encontraban posadas en ella, desbloqueo su celular, se metió a la galería y mostró al atractivo chino el último vídeo que había tomado de Touya, el chino la miro sin entender ¿porque querría él ver vídeos de hijos ajenos?

Un "¡Ohe! Touya ¡Saluda a la cámara!" inundo la habitación mientras el ceño fruncido de Xiao Lang Li nuevamente volvía a su estado natural. De manera rígida paso de Mei Ling a quien le entrego el celular de la castaña, cosa que hizo que Mei Ling Li frunciera el ceño igual o mayor que su primo mientras miraba a Yan Yan.

-Yan Yan- rugió el castaño mientras la china se tensaba.

-Xiao Lang... Yo...-dijo siendo interrumpida por un "Largo de mi vista" del enojado Chino.

…

Me prometí no subirlo sin tener otros capítulos en avance –c autogolpea- soy masoquista.


End file.
